Hitam dan Putih dan Merah
by sazyanaita
Summary: Ada hitam dan putih dan merah di depan gerbang. A Sound Horizon 7th Marchen : Garasu no Hitsugi de Nemuru Himegimi and Schneewittchen / Snow White Fanfiction. Warning Inside. R&R?


**Disclaimer : **

**Marchen : Garasu no Hitsugi de Nemuru Himegimi © Sound Horizon**

**Schneewittchen / Snow White © Grimm Brothers**

**~.x.~**

**Hitam dan Putih dan Merah **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**© tasyatazzu**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : possible OOCness, plotless, and typo(s)**

**~.x.~**

* * *

><p>Gadis itu melompat, menjejak tanah becek. Rambut hitamnya berayun, sepatu kusamnya berlumpur. Kotor. Semakin kusam. Noda coklat terlihat mewarnai gaunnya yang berwarna putih-biru-merah dengan renda manis di pinggang. Gerutu terdengar samar, meluncur dari antara merah darah. Ia lalu berhenti dan menatap sebal noda-noda di sepatu dan gaunnya.<p>

Menilik sedikit noda di pakaian dan sepatunya—menilai—ia lantas mengangkat bahu dan kembali berjalan-setengah melompat-lompat-menyusuri jalan becek.

Menuju kastil besar kuno dibalik hutan.

.x

Seorang wanita berdiri di depan jendela besar. Gelisah. Berjalan mondar-mandir, sesekali melihat keluar jendela.

"Menunggu siapa, Yang Mulia?" suara serak-ringan-mengejek tertangkap indera. Wanita itu mendelik. Mata ungunya menatap angkuh. Satu alisnya naik. Pelan, ia berjalan menuju pria dengan seringai lebar di balik cermin.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu," Sang Ratu berbicara, menekankan kata _bertanya._Si Pria dibalik cermin membungkuk, merendahkan diri. Segaris senyum lebar tetap menggantung di wajah.

"Apapun, Yang Mulia."

Sang Ratu mengelus pelan ukiran indah kayu berlapis emas yang membingkai cermin. "Siapa yang tercantik di dunia ini?"

Mendengus sedikit-tidak terdengar oleh Sang Ratu-lantas membungkuk hormat, pria dalam cermin menjawab, "Yang tercantik adalah Anda, Yang Mulia."

"Kau yakin?" Sang Ratu meragu. Jawaban Sang Cermin akhir-akhir ini selalu mengecewakannya. Senyum terkembang di wajah Sang Cermin.

"Ya, Yang Mulia. Di dunia ini, Yang Mulia adalah yang tercantik." Sang Ratu tersenyum puas, lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju jendela besar berkusen hitam legam. Salju menumpuk di sudut jendela.

Putih dan hitam.

"Ada apa gerangan Yang Mulia bertanya demikian?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Sang Cermin menguap sesekali, setengah menunggu setengah bosan. Sang Ratu menatap jendela tidak fokus.

"Musim dingin sudah datang," gumam Sang Cermin setelah lama. "Agak sedikit terlalu cepat, rasanya."

Sang Ratu melirik cermin, lalu melihat ke luar. Putih keperakan mendominasi. Hijau tua dedaunan menyembul dari balik putih salju di hutan pinus yang mengelilingi kastil. Ia lalu berputar, bermaksud mengambil mantel di kursi besar empuk dekat perapian, ketika satu hal menarik matanya. Hitam di atas hamparan putih di depan gerbang kastilnya.

Lambaian kain dari gaun biru-putih-merah tersamarkan oleh keping es yang turun dari langit.

Hitam terlihat bergerak karena angin. Merah menggantung manis di atas putih, melengkung lebar.

Hitam dan putih dan merah.

.x

_Semoga kelak, putriku akan memiliki rambut hitam selegam eboni, kulit putih seputih salju, dan bibir merah semerah darah._

.x

Hitam dan putih dan merah di depan gerbang.

Sang Ratu membuka jendela, memasukkan angin dingin ke dalam ruang hangat. Keping es berubah jadi air begitu menyentuh lantai kayu. Api di perapian bergoyang kesal, nyaris padam. Ia melongok keluar, menjulurkan kepalanya, menyipitkan mata, menghalangi pantulan keperakan salju. Fokus pada satu titik.

Namun, tidak ada hitam dan putih dan merah di depan gerbang. Hanya salju putih-perak.

"Ada apa, Yang Mulia?" bertanya penuh selidik, satu alis naik. Sang Ratu berbalik dan berjalan setengah menghentak menuju cermin. Dengan kasar, ia menggenggam benda ajaib itu.

"Jawab aku. Schneewittchen sudah mati." Pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. Tidak yakin, curiga. Suaranya bergetar. Sang Cermin mengerutkan dahinya, lalu tersenyum. Lebar.

"Schneewittchen sudah mati."

Raut lega mewarnai wajah Sang Ratu. "Aku melihat dia di gerbang. Ha. Salju ini membuatku gila."

Senyum masih menggantung di wajah cermin. "Schneewittchen sudah mati-

"Ya. Berhenti mengulanginya. Dia mati. _Aku_membuatnya mati," Sang Ratu berkata gusar.

"Schneewittchen sudah mati-

Berbalik, Sang Ratu menggeram marah, "Berhenti-

"-tapi dia kembali lagi."

Tawa sang cermin tedengar dari dasar menara.

.x

Lompat, lompat. Menaiki tangga sembari melompat, bak seekor kelinci melompat di padang rumput. Lompat, lompat.

Rambut hitamnya berayun setiap ia melompat. Gaunnya mengembang setiap ia menjejak. Tangan menjadi penyeimbang, terangkat anggun dan ringan di udara.

Lompat, lompat. Menaiki tangga spiral tidak berujung, menuju puncak menara.

Tempat keping es memadamkan api di perapian.

.x

_Sang Ratu bertemu Hitam-Putih-dan Merah di tempat keping es mencair. Seringai bermain di wajah Hitam-Putih-dan Merah. Horor menggantung di mata ungu Sang Ratu._

.x

"Ibu."

Sang Ratu tidak bisa—tidak mau—percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ibu."

Senyum manis polos terulas di wajah. Rambut hitam pekat panjang jatuh lurus, menggantung terayun ditiup angin.

"Ibu."

"Ibu. Datanglah ke hari pernikahanku, besok."

Tangan memelintir rambut. Memiringkan kepala. Senyum masih terkembang.

"Sudah kuatur, agar ibu memberi persembahan. Apa saja."

Mata melirik, fokus pada perapian. Sebuah panci besar diletakkan di atas bara api yang berusaha tetap menyala di tengah dinginnya udara.

Senyum semakin lebar, seperti ditarik dari satu telinga ke telinga lain.

.x

"Ah, bagaimana kalau Ibu _menari_ saja?"

.x

_Sang Ratu datang ke pernikahan. Masuk ke terompah panas, lalu menari._

_Menari. Menari sampai mati._

~.x.~


End file.
